Before Boarding School
by LiLbIt2bLoNdE02
Summary: Before S ran off to boarding school, how exactly did B feel about that, did she want to go. The details of what exactly happened the summer before their sophmore year. What B never did find out.
1. Boarding School?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own gossip girls or any of the characters.

**Boarding School?**

There was something about the Upper East Side that Blair Loved. Was it the smell during the summer or the people? She was walking to Serena's on the first Monday morning of her summer. Serena has something exciting to tell her. Blair new it had to be amazing for her to call her over at 9:00 in the morning.

Could it be she wasn't returning to Constance Billiard next year?

She finally got to Serena's nice apartment spread and rang the buzzer. Serena buzzed her in and over the intercom told her to meet her in her room. That she had champagne and cigarettes to celebrate.

Celebrate what, Blair wondered.

"Hello Gorgeous!" Serena greeted Blair as she laid her coat over the chair for one of the Van der woodsens many maids to pick up and put in the coat closet. "Naties on his way!"

"Nate is coming?" Blair questioned, if she would have known that she would have put more make-up on. That is the one thing Blair hated about Serena she could just wake-up and go outside and still the most beautiful girl in the city. She was perfect, her skin, her body, her hair, her eyes, lips, nose, even her ears were perfect. Of course Blair new she was pretty, but she had to work at it unlike her friend.

As soon as Nate arrived Serena was so excited to tell her news she almost wet her pants. "Okay," she said so excited she could barely control herself. "You two sit on the bed then I will tell you."

"Oh My God Serena just tell us." Blair said starting to get annoyed, she was leaving in three hours for Hawaii for two weeks, just her mom, brother and her, no one else wanted to go, could it be Serena had packing to do?

"Okay, here I go, I'm not going to Constance next year." She squealed.

"Then where are you going?" Blair asked even more annoyed.

"Hanover Academy." She said even more excited.

"Isn't that a boarding school?" Nate asked in his normal stoned voice.

"Yes isn't it great, I can party all the time and not worry about my parents, tons of drinking and sex, I can't wait!"

Anger and sadness filled Blair's eyes. "Your going to boarding school?" She asked quietly. "But why would you want to leave the city, it's great here, what about me? What about Nate?"

"Aw how sweet, you don't want me to go, but you and Nate are going to get married, you guys have each other."

"Well I better go, I have packing to do, come on Nate you can walk me home." As they got up to leave Nate turned around lipped to Serena he would call her later.

When Blair and Nate arrived back at Blair's house they went into her room, "How could she do this to me, we have been best friends forever, now what does the hell does she think I am going to hang out with Kati and Isabelle all the time, I like them and everything but.. but…" Blair began to cry. Nate walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms.

"It will be okay, we have each other." He took a step back and looked her in the eyes, he bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. Before she new it they were laying on her bed passionately kissing. His hand slipped up her shirt.

"What are you doing." Blair said pulling away. "Your so insensitive." Blair got up and ran into the bathroom.

Nate was used to Blair acting like a Bitch. That Kind of why he liked her. They both loved each other and they knew it. And they both know what people do when they love each other.

Duh!


	2. will they be naughty when B is away?

**Will they be Naughty when b is away?**

After walking out of Blair's East Side town house Nate pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and began to punch in Serena's number. "Hello!" He heard Serena's chipper voice on the other end.

"I'm coming back over…by myself, Blair just left."

"Sweetness, see ya in a few." She said right before she hung up. Serena and Nate had been best friends for as long as she could remember. Sometimes she thought Blair didn't deserve him, I mean Serena was the most beautiful girl in the city and Nate by far the hottest guy so shouldn't they be together? Nate arrived at Serena's house for the second time that day and got buzzed in.

"I'm in here Natie!" Serena called from her parents gorgeous bathroom which had huge showers and everything a wonderful bathroom should have in it. Her parents were gone to some benefit and would be gone all weekend so once again Serena had the house to herself.

Nate made his way through the house and into the bathroom, "Hey hott stuff," he said joking around, he only said stuff like that because he knew Blair would get so mad. "So you are sure about this hole boarding school thing?"

"Yeah I am and I just want Blair to be happy for me, I mean you are right?"

"Of course, but there is one thing I don't understand?"

"And what is that?" Serena questioned.

"How you could go a virgin." He answered with a certain tone in his voice.

Hey if he couldn't one why not try the other right?

"Nathanial, I am shocked," she paused for a second actually thinking about it, "Say we did do it, what about Blair?"

"Who said she would ever find out?" Nate said now sitting on the edge of her parents adjoining bedroom.

Serena walked over to him sat down on his lap on the end of her parents bed and wrapped her legs around him. He stood up, now holding her and walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on scalding hott. He lay her down carefully on the tile floor, he was on her hands and knees above her. It was even better than he imagined and it hadn't even happened yet.

She didn't know what came over her, she was about to do it with Nate, her Best friends man. She couldn't seem to keep her hands out of his pants. She slowly began to undo his belt and take of his pants, before she knew it they were both laying naked on the floor. They inched there way into the shower and now hot water ran over them both. He still lay on top of her. She lifter her hips slightly and then she could feel him deep inside her. She moaned a little cause it hurt, but she didn't want him to stop. She began to kiss him all over. If Blair only knew.


End file.
